


New Lair (2)

by MaryTagus



Series: Prompts and ramblings [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a prompt fic based on the full picture of Oliver and Felicity.</p>
<p>As requested by myshows123 over Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Lair (2)

 

Felicity walked into the new lair. It was strangely dark, all lights off. As she strayed forward she started to perceive a small deemed light near the rear end wall.

Getting closer she saw Oliver’s figure sitting down behind the desk. He hadn’t noticed her walking in so she took the time to watch him.

After all that happen last year she was still getting the day dream feeling whenever she was with Oliver. 

Sometimes she was just afraid someone would come and wake her from this dream, fear ridden moments she keep to herself. They were silly, the reality contradict them every day.

She loved Oliver so much it hurt. She had read that phrase in books many times but never thought the words were real until she fell in love with him. Knowing he loved her too and was willing to build a new life with her by his side was the best moment of her life and she would cherish it until death.

For five months they were each other’s world, it was heaven, now they were back in Starl… Star City and the world outside their bubble was creeping in.

Felicity felt pulled away from Oliver every time she got a call from Palmer Tech (she really disliked that name). At first she resented a bit but she had no choice it was Queen Consolidated, his family earldom, she couldn’t let it fall. But it was taking its toll on Oliver as he was also being pulled by Thea to go back to his night activities. They felt pulled apart, their time tighter becoming scarce.

She took a step further and saw the moment he notice her arrival.

She only stopped when she felt the desk against her leg.

“Hi”

He smile and she just felt her heart stumble.

“Hi.”

Oliver was sad and beat.

“Bad day?”

“Hard day. Better now you’re here.”

She covered his hand with her’s. He started caressing it, going through every curve. He loved her hands. He loved her.

“I will always be here, Oliver.”

“Doesn’t feel like it sometimes, during the day.”

“I know, I feel the same way. But… we will make it work, Oliver.”

“I know we will. Just…”

“…we were so happy in our bubble.” she finish his sentence.

“Wish it could have last forever.”

Felicity closed the distance and kiss Oliver just for a moment only to get her forehead laid on his.

“I love you. That’s going to last forever.”


End file.
